


Invisible String

by marvelbowen



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Ricky, Cheating, Coming Out, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff, Homophobia, I just suck at tags, M/M, Memories, Parental Issues, bestfriends to lovers, childhoold, gay EJ, is gonna be very very angsty sorry form now, it will be a happy ending tho i promise, smut will happen in the future, teeth rotting fluff, this will be a dual point of view
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelbowen/pseuds/marvelbowen
Summary: The legend says that there's an invisible string that joins the souls that are destined to be together, it can stretch (a lot), it can get tangled (many many times), but it will never break. And EJ and Ricky are the proof of that.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. prologue: seven

**Author's Note:**

> HIHIHI! It's me again, so I have been listening to folklore on repeat since it came out (if you haven't you should. if you won't i iwll judge you) and i got this idea of a great love story from some of the songs in the album.  
> As always should warn you about not being an english native speaker so types and grammar errors will be out there more than often, so sorry about this 
> 
> Ricky and EJ will be the same age, and I will be clearing more details as this develops. This is an au, so it doesn't have more correlation with the TV series

_**Seven years old** _

_**I hit my peak at seven  
Feet in the swing over the creek  
I was too scared to jump in** _

Since day one of school Ricky and EJ clicked when they walked into the class wearing the same Spiderman T-shirt, so much to the point that they started the rummor that they were twins, as a joke, because at seven years old, that was a hilarious joke.

-But you look nothing alike... -Nini tried to argue with them -Plus, I know your parents Ricky, you've been over for dinner 

-You are talking about siamese, Nini, not twins, like us -Ricky argued back at her rolling his eyes and looking at EJ -Ugh, girls 

-Yes, let's go twin, girls have cooties -EJ said bumping softly on Ricky's arm and running away to play with other kids as Nini stood there denying loudly the rumor about her cooties.

From that day the two kids were attached to the hip, in every classes, in every recess,, only separating once when EJ got chickenpox, Ricky threw a fit when her mother didn't take him to visit him.

-Honey, you cannot go because you haven't got it, and I don't want you to get sick -Her mother tried to put some reason on him 

-I can be watching him from the door -Ricky pleaded trying to convinve her, but she knew that Ricky wouldn't help but go and throw himself over his friend and wrap him in a tight hug like every time they see each other, and Ricky knew he couldn't trick her -Okay, okay... but what if I got them now? my friend Red told me that it was better get them now than later, that his dad got them last year and it was worse than his as a baby according to his mom 

-It's better to not have them ever darling -His mother debated and Ricky sighed defeated, he knew her mother wouldn't let him win on this, Ricky started to walk with his head down to his room, he wanted to cry, he wanted to do anything to spare EJ from his sickness. He felt so bad, that he locked himself in his room for the rest of the day, his father had to go to look out for him because it was dinner time and Ricky didn't go downstairs like he usually do.

-Hey buddy, dinner is ready -His father announced from the door frame 

-I'm not hungry dad -The little kid was already tugged inside his covers 

-That can't be possible Ricky, you haven't eat a bite since lunch, and you cannot go to sleep with your empty stomach -His father took a place sitting on the edge of his bed 

-I'm on hunger strike until mom let me visit EJ -Ricky pouted turning to look at his father 

-Where did you get that idea? -His father asked equally surprised and amused, he knew Ricky was very stubborn (he got it from his mother) but never was one of those "crying their lungs out until they got what the wanted" type, and his father was thankful for that 

-I saw him on tv, some guys made a strike and didn't eat for like ten days and they got more money on their work -Ricky shrugged as if it was the most common thing for a seven year old to know 

-And are you planning on do that? -His father asked between laughter and Ricky nodded as an answer -For how many days? 

-Forever 

-Really? No more food never? -Ricky shook his head effusevely with his arms crossed over his chest, a pout and a frown were plastered on his face, but it looked more adorable than any other thing -So no more chocolate icecream? not fried chicken? not a a candy ever again?... not more tres leches cake from grandma? -His father asked with a brow lifted and Ricky expression softened 

-I... I mean that doesn't count.. that is not diner -Ricky debated amusing his father even more 

-But grandma send some cake for dessert tonight, and you know there's no dessert without dinner -His father shrugged looking at Ricky, who was now looking away trying to think if it was worthy to quit tres leches cake forever, it was his favorite dessert after all, and his father was surprised the kid didn't quit on his plan for the hunger strike inmediately after hearing the dessert they had for the night -Let's do this, we'll go down and we'll call EJ, if he tells you that he is too bad we go visit him and if he tells you he feels better, you'll see him at school 

-But I don't wanna wait so much to see him, I got so bored today at school, Nini was following me everywhere to show me her new barbie -Ricky poke her tongue in disgust remembering it 

-Chickenpox only takes like 5 days to get better, I assure you he'll be back very soon, but if you go visit him and get chickenpox too, then you won't be able to go school and will be more days apart -His father gave him a great argument and Ricky couldn't deny it 

-Can we go call him now then? 

-Yes buddy, let's go call your partner in crime -His father stood up dragging the boy from his bed and walking downstairs to the phone, Ricky's mom threw a weird look at his father, she always said that Mike was a pushover and that was the reason why Ricky was so spoiled sometimes, but Ricky ignored her, anxious to talk to his bestie, after a few chit-chat of his father with EJ's mother he handed the phone to Ricky 

-Hello? -The curly boy asked on the speaker 

-Hi Ricky -EJ said on the line, he sounded like always, happy and loud and Ricky couldn't believe that he was sick for real 

-EJ! Hi!! How are you? Are you for real sick? Is it bad? -Ricky's face ilumminated the moment he heard EJ 

-Yes dude, is crazy, I don't know why they call it chickenox, it isn't like chicken at all, and my whole body itches is so annoying! They are everywhere!! And some are big, they make me look like Deadpool 

-Wow cool -Ricky sighed, he loved Deadpool because he was like a more jackass version of Spiderman 

-No dude, it's not cool -EJ denied, his itching was driving him crazy -But mom says is not bad and that I will be better in about three days and can come back to school 

-Oh yes please, I had Nini following me all the recess today -Ricky rolled his eyes and they both keep talking for about 20 minutes until both their moms had to cut the call so they will go to have dinner and to sleep, Ricky did so, not before making his mom promise that she will take to visit EJ if he didn't go back to school in six days, and so she did only to make the kid get ready to bed, the next day was school day after all.

_**eight years old** _

_**Sweet tea in the summer  
Cross your heart, won't tell no other** _

It was normal that they played after school together, they usually did it on Ricky's place, EJ explained that his dad tend to get annoyed easily and they wouldn't be able to play happily around him. But then Ricky's parents decided to remodel some common spaces of the house and all the working material was being saved in the backyard leaving the kids with a very minimun space to play there

-You won't ever get me -EJ shouted runing trying to avoid all the things lying around the floor, it was Ricky's turn to be Spiderman and catch the robber 

-That's what you think! But Spiderman always catch the bad guys! -Ricky was trying to follow him be he wasn't as coordinated as EJ and continued tripping over the big bags of sand and some pieces of wood, one time making him stamp his face fast against the floor -Ouch 

-Ricky! Are you okay? -EJ sprinted over to see if something happened to him, he knew there was also some stray nails laying around 

-Yes... but it sucks to play here -Ricky grunted standing up and cleaning the dirt from his pants

-I know, but what can we do? -EJ asked and Ricky looked around his neighborhood -What if we go at Red's? -They hang with him a lot, but his mom was too over protective to let him go to play at Ricky's where the adult supervision was very minimum, it wasn't that Ricky's parents were irresponsable, at first they were always being their back but after seeing that the two boys only talked about super heroes and never showed the minimum intention to do anything against their rules, they let them with much more freedom 

-No, he lives with too many siblings and they are super annoying -Ricky shook his head still contemplating what options they could have, until his eyes stopped in a house, it was just three houses down his street and it have been on sale since Ricky had memory -Look, the forest house! 

-Dude no! -EJ exclamed scared, the urban stories told that the big forest behind the house was haunted and that's why people won't buy the house

-Come on! Don't be a little girl, do you really believe in ghost? -Ricky teased him bumping softly on his arm 

-Well, YES! Don't you? 

-No, that's dumb, if something would live there I would have already see it -Ricky said starting to walk to his house -MOM WE WILL BE PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK IF YOU DON'T SEE US THAT'S WHY! SCREAM LOUD IF YOU NEED US! -Ricky anounced and started to walk to the forest house dragging EJ by the sleeve of his hoodie 

-Ricky I am not sure... -EJ said not following notoriously slow 

-Come on EJ, is just a house -Ricky turned to see the panic in EJ's face and he knew he couldn't do that to his friend -Okay, okay, let's go and see what's there, at the first weird sound or anything you find scary we come back and trip over the wood all the times you want 

EJ bit his lower lip slowly thinking about Ricky's proposition, he was scared, but he wanted to play too and was very tired of having to run with his knees so up avoiding the debris from Ricky's house reparation -Okay...-EJ agreed in a tiny voice and Ricky's eyes shone with excitement, and that small gesture made the try worth it for EJ. They walked over there, EJ being too cautious, making Ricky stop every few steps so EJ would caugh up on him.

The house was huge and in great condition even though a person haven't live there for years -Let's go check the backyard, and once you realize there's nothing wrong we can play normally, okay? -Ricky asked and EJ nodded unsure, they started to walk to the backyard and Ricky slipped his hand on EJ's and interwined their fingers and it did helped EJ to feel a little bit more courage and to keep up their pace, they were looking straight forward so they never noticed how hard they were blushing from the small gesture of walking hand in hand.

-What is that? -EJ asked counfused when they arrived to the backyard of the house, there were a lot of big pines, so by passing on the street they never noticed a smaller house there, but it looked like made of crystal and it looked like it was caging another small forest inside 

-I don't know, let's check -Ricky said walking with confidence, that's how they worked, Ricky being the brave when EJ needed it and EJ being the brave when Ricky needed it (like when they were playing in the swings and EJ didn't wait for his swing to stop and he jumped on air, so he could help Ricky stop his swing and get off it slowly, he knew Ricky hated to jum on air) they reached the door and it opened easily when Ricky turned the knot -Wow... 

-Yes, super wow -EJ said walking in and seeing what Ricky was seeing, the house was filled with bushes of strawberries and raspberries, there was also a lot of flowers from different colors -I don't think ghosts live in pretty places like this 

-If they existed, they wouldn't I'm sure -Ricky answered giving back a smirk at EJ who only rolled his eyes at his lack of belief.

And it was true, the ghosts won't be the ones in charge of the place, the owner of the house still payed a gardener to go thrice per week to take care of the green house, the house was hard to sell because of it high price, the ghosts had nothing to do. But the house had too many improvement so the owner always refused lower offers, but he lived in New York and didn't plan to change that ever, so he decided to put the house on sale. 

Ricky and EJ ran around the green house happily chasing each other, hiding and trying some of the berries they found, they tasted amazing, after a couple of hours they were getting back at Ricky's knowing EJ's mom would pick him up soon.

-That place is so cool Rick! -EJ exclamed walking side to side, they didn't interlock their hands again since EJ wasn't scared anymore, and if they were missing the warm from each others' hands they kept that to themselves 

-Yes, it is amazing! It can be like our secret lair 

-Oh my god yes! We can't tell anyone otherwsie they would start coming to play there -EJ nodded in agreement 

-You are right, best friends secrets forever? -Ricky said showing him his pinky finger which EJ looked ta him strangely 

-What? -EJ asked confused 

-We have to pinky promise, my mom told me a pinky promise is sacred and can't be broken -Ricky explained taking EJ's hand and interwining his pinky with his own -Cross my heart, and won't tell no others, now you said it

-Cross my heart, won't tell no others -EJ repeated with the same huge grin RIcky had on his face, and so they sprinted over Ricky's house seeing EJ's mom's car arriving down the street 

_**eleven years old** _

_**And I've been meaning to tell you  
I think your house is haunted  
Your dad is always mad and that must be why  
And I think you should come live with me  
And we can be pirates  
Then you won't have to cry  
Or hide in the closet** _

EJ arrived again at school with puffy eyes and messy hair, and Ricky noticed it has been happening more often lately and it drove him crazy that he couldn't do anything to help EJ 

-My mom brought me this new game for the Play Station, it's cool, you wanna go try it after school? -Ricky asked at EJ, they've been sitting in the cafeteria all the recess since EJ wasn't feeling like playing around 

-No, thanks -EJ said not even looking at him, chewing slowly his food, Ricky swore he had been chewing that from over six minutes 

-Oh... okay... -And Ricky put his hand in his pocket finding something he made in art class and took it out quickly thinking it would improve EJ's mood -Oh look I made us this friendship bracelets, let me put it on y... -Ricky stopped abruptly when he raised EJ's sleeve a little bit and found some bruises there, it was four long bruises as if they were fingers, EJ snapped his hand away from Ricky hold quickly hiding them under his sleeve again, but it was late, Ricky had seen them and concern had invaded his body completely -EJ what happened you there? 

-Nothing, Ricky, nothing... -EJ said serious, not wanting to talk about it 

-That is not nothing EJ, you are hurt... -Ricky did his best attempt to not crack his voice -EJ if you don't tell me I'll tell the teacher that someone has been bullying you -That was Ricky's first thought, kids could be very bad, he had been pushed over a couple of times, not many since he always was with EJ and it was hard to pick up on two boys.

EJ's eyes opened wide and Ricky saw his worry inmediately, EJ took Ricky's hand and pulled him towards the now empty halls of school, everybody was in the cafeteria or the backyard of the school, so EJ entered in the first empty classroom he found, locking the door behind them, Ricky was very confused and got even more confused when EJ turned, tears streaming hard down his face and sobbing uncontrollably -EJ what happened? -Ricky asked worried walking towards him, wrapping him tight with his arms, EJ buried his face on Ricky's chest while he started to stroke his back softly with a hand while the other arm kept them close to him very tigh, as if he was afraid that he would crumble apart if he loosen the grip. AFter a few minutes EJ calmed down and they sat next to each other, Ricky holding EJ's hand, circling his knuckles softly with his thumb, he wanted EJ to tell him what was wrong, what could Ricky do for him, but he didn't want to pressure him neither -Someone hurt you right? -EJ nodded weakly and Ricky knew he was trying to collect the strenght to speak, so Ricky decided to only ask yes or no questions -It's a kid from school? -EJ shook his head in denial -Is a kid from other school? From your neighborhood? -Ricky asked again receiving another shook of head from EJ, Ricky was having a slight idea of what was happening and he doubted if he should ask the next question, but he needed to know -Is.. is it a kid? -EJ took some time to answer, he tightened the grip on Ricky's hand and then slowly he shook his head in denial and Ricky felt his heart fell on the floor and shattered in thousand pieces, Ricky gulped and asked what was roaming in his mind hoping he would get another denial in answer -EJ... is... is your father hurting you? 

EJ started to sob hard again and looked over at Ricky -Ricky you cannot... you cannot tell anyone... he will hurt my mom more -EJ pleaded and Ricky was filled with both sadness for the helpless situation of his friend and rage, how could someone hurt his own son, and also wife? And by EJ's words it seemed like it was not the first time 

-EJ but he cannot hurt you, someone has to stop him -Ricky urged him, after all the comics and super heroes movies he has watched, he wouldn't care about fighting EJ's dad on his own 

-Nobody will stop him, he has too much money and friends, and my mom is scared -EJ was fast to answer, desesperation and fear overfloaded his eyes -He don't usually do anything to me, but yesterday I couldn't stan when I saw him pushing mom -EJ stopped when he saw Ricky flinching at his testimony -My mom is okay, and me too, I just had this bruise, and it only happens when he drinks too much, and mom says he is having too much work...

-EJ, that doesn't excuses... 

-Ricky no, please! -EJ said begging, he looked all the excuses he could have, he couldn't keep lying to his best friend but he was a kid, and he was afraid of breaking his family apart -Please don't tell anything to anyone 

Ricky wanted to tell him no, that he will go and tell his dad so he could do something, or call the police, but the look on EJ's face couldn't do it, he couldn't allow himself to hurt his friend, so he gulped hard and agreed -Okay, I won't say anything, but please tell me if something happens again, please come to me if you need someone -Ricky pleaded as desesperate as EJ, tears starting to go out of his eyes without his permission, so the both kids stayed hugging eachother until recess was over and they had to go back to classes, in completely silence for the rest of the day.

About two weeks later Ricky and EJ met in the forest house as usual, to play, do their homework and talk about anything in particular, when Ricky arrived giving small skips -What's up with you? -EJ asked smiling seeing how excited his friend looked

-Look what my dad got me -Ricky got out a pair of walkie-talkies 

-Oh, they are cool! -EJ said taking one and turning it on to prove it -Hey, captain Caswell talking here, over -He said and Ricky's walkie-talkie sounded inmediately transmiting his message -Those are sick dude! 

-Right? He found them in this garage sale from a war veteran, he used them on vietnam, they can be like many many miles apart and still work -Ricky explained showing him the box with instructions -You should take this one home tonight so we can try them out and see if they work 

-Yes, that would be great! In case they work we won't need to ask permission to our parents to call 

-I know, or wait until next day to talk about the new comics we read -Ricky stated as excited as EJ, and so they decided to play like they were spies that day, trying to steal the last ingredient they needed for their secret formula (they stole some raspberries from the green house) 

After EJ left Ricky went to his room, made his homework for the next day, had dinner and watched a movie with his parents before going back to his room and do his usual night reading of comics, it was one of the latest issues of Spiderman and it featured both Miles Morales (Ricky's favorite) and Peter Parker (EJ's favorite) when he finished, he wanted to talk to EJ about it, and then he remembered the walkie-talkie. 

He hurried to his bag and grabbed his, turning it on to try it -Agent Caswell, here Agent Bowen with the comic report of the day, do you copy me? over -Nothing but static sounded on the other side, but Ricky was hoping that EJ was just away from it, since his place was just half a mile away, and the seller promised his dad that it would handle a lot of miles -Agent Caswell, do you copy me? -Nothing for a few seconds, Ricky imagened his dad had been tricked and when he placed his walkie-talkie over his night stand to go to sleep a weak voice sounded on it 

-Ricky? -EJ barely made any sound but Ricky snapped himself to grab the walkie-talkie when he felt his voice trembling 

-Hey they work, why di...

-Shh, Ricky shh -EJ interrupted him -Dad... dad is drunk, Ricky -EJ said with his voice cracked and Ricky knew he was crying 

-Okay, okay... where are you EJ? -Ricky asked cautiously low and starting to walk out of his room 

-I'm hiding at my closet, he is screaming a lot saying he lost a lot of money... and that is my and mom's fault -EJ whispered and Ricky entered to his parents room, thankfully his dad was on the bed reading while his mom was on the bathroom brushing her teeth, at first they were surprised, Ricky never entered into their bedroom without knocking, so they put all their attention on him, his father was about to ask something but Ricky placed a finger over his lips signaling to keep quiet 

-EJ I think we have to talk to the police... -Ricky said careful, he didn't want his friend to start crying aloud and his father to found him and hurt him again 

-I cannot go to the phone, I don't wanna go out of the closet and my mom it's... -EJ was interrupted by the sound of glass shattering making them all flinch in surprise 

-EJ! EJ! Are you okay? Did you father find you? -Ricky asked scared, his parents understood what was happening and Mike stood up quickly reaching for his cellphone to call the police 

-I am, I am... Ricky I am afraid please don't stop talking to me -EJ's voice was still whispers but sounded really affected, Ricky started to cry silentely trying to not alarm his friend even more 

-I won'r EJ, I won't! I'm here for you -Ricky did as he said, he kept talking to EJ, controlling his sobs and in matter of a couple of minutes he heard the sirens in the background, and then EJ's mother rushed into his room and took him out of the closet and EJ stopped answering. 

Ricky felt that it passed years without talking to EJ, when it really were only about 20 minutes before he saw a police car outside his home and EJ and his mom jumped out of it, Ricky never ran faster in his life that in that moment, rushing going to embrace his best friend, EJ melted in Ricky's arms, sobbing loudly on the crock of his neck -It's okay EJ, it's okay you are safe -Ricky reassured him stroking softly his hair, they pulled apart some minutes to see EJ's mom talking to Ricky's parents, she had puffy and red eyes, it was very notable that she wanted to play tough in front of EJ, she had some marks around her neck and Ricky only could hoped that they weren't as painful as they looked, Ricky took EJ's hand and walked towards the adults 

-Lynne, thank you so much for receiving Elijah tonight, I need to go give my statement and don't want him there -EJ's mom sounded on the edge of crying again 

-It's okay Antonella, anytime you need, please feel free to crash with us here the time you need if you don't feel like going back to your place -Ricky's mom was wrapping her hands with her own giving her some assurance 

-Yes, please, don't worry about EJ, we will take care of him as if he was our own, he is like a brother to Ricky -Mike said, Ricky scrunched his nose a little bit, he didn't have brothers and he didn't think he cared about EJ like Red has described how his care about his brother, but he decided to brush that away

EJ's mom turned to EJ and cupped his face with both hands -Please be a good kid as you always are, I'll be here before you know -She said and EJ only nodded, she wrapped him tight in her arms and whispered close to his ear -We are gonna be okay Eli, you won't have to be scare again, I am gonna make sure of that -She said and EJ held her closed, he believed her, he wanted to believe that he wouldn't spend another night sleeping in his locked closed and so she left with the police again.

EJ and his mom were rushed out of their house so fast that they couldn't even pack their toothbrush, but Lynne gave him a new toothbrush and Ricky lend him a pijama -It's my favorite set, I always have good nights of sleep on them -Ricky gave him a reassurance smile and EJ couldn't fight the small grin on his face, he was really sad, but next to Ricky he felt safe, he went to the bathroom to get ready and when he walked off he was surprised to see Ricky ready to sleep next to his bed on the floor -What are you doing? -EJ asked and Ricky turned up to look up at him 

-Hmm... getting ready to sleep -Ricky explained but EJ stood on his place -I want you to take the bed, I know you haven't sleep the greatest lately, it's okay I don't mind to sleep on the floor -Ricky said covering himself with the spare blankets his mom gave him 

-Oh... okay... -EJ thought they would sleep together, Ricky's bed was big enough for both but EJ didn't want to make things umconfortable and he didn't know if that would bother Ricky, so he walked over the bed and buried himself in the covers, Ricky turned the lights off and both stayed in silent for some minutes, neither of them able to fall asleep and EJ knew he wouldn't be able to close one eye during the whole night if he was laying there alone, so he swallowed his pride and cleared his throat to speak -Ricky? 

-Yes, yes? -Ricky answered fast, it made EJ feel a little bit of guilty to have him this worried for him

-Do.. you think that... could you maybe... sleep here with me? -EJ didn't have to say more or explain anything before Ricky jumped next to him, they stayed with some centimeters of space between them, the air was thick and neither really know what to say until Ricky broke the tension 

-I didn't tell anyone -EJ shoot his head to his direction, he didn't understand what Ricky meant and Ricky could noticed that -I promised I wouldn't say anything and I didn't, my parents heard that for their own, I probably made sure they heard it, but I didn't told them... so I didn't broke our promise. EJ looked over and couldn't believe the guy, he probably saved them from a hell of a nigh, what night? a life! and he was worried about EJ thinking he broke a promise he made him do, EJ laighed a little bit, the first time he laughed in what he felt like years and Ricky couldn't help but join him -What? -Ricky asked confused 

-You saved us Ricky, you saved us, I don't care how you did it, you are the best person in my life -EJ said between chuckles, slowly the chuckles started to die and some sniffs came, EJ couldn't believe that it was over, he was still so affected and scared that he would wake up, and Ricky wouldn't be there, and he would be in his closet and his mom wouldn't be anywhere to be found, and before he knew he was sobbing again, Ricky scooted himself closer to EJ wrapping him tight, whispering that everything would be okay, that he was safe, and it seemed like it worked because some minutes after EJ's sobs were replaced by low snoring, but Ricky didn't let go, he held him close to his chest all the night, and he knew, from that moment he knew that what he felt for EJ was not the way he would feel for a brother, it was not the way he would feel for any friend never, it was not fraternal and it was no platonic, he wanted to keep EJ close to his chest forever.

_**Pack your dolls and a sweater  
We'll move to India forever** _  
_**Passed down like folk songs  
Our love lasts so long** _


	2. mirrorball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky and EJ. There's how it always have been and how it always will be. There's no Ricky without EJ, nor the other way around and everybody knows it.   
> Everybody see them together always, but nobody could see them the way they see eachother, knowing the other's fear, happiness, sadness, or any emotion with only glancing at their way.   
> Neither they would show themselves to any person the way they do between eachother, and they were more than okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hello again ! Here's the second chapter and is more fluffy fluff :) Hope you enjoy :) (while you can hehehe)

_**twelve years old** _

_**When they sent home the horses and the rodeo clowns  
I'm still on that tightrope  
I'm still trying everything to get you laughing at me** _

Legal trials are not a nice thing, less for a child, and even less when the child has to testify against his own father. Now add the fact that the father was a well known person, who had a lot of famous and powerful connections which made this trial a whole circus for the media.

If one thing didn't completely suck was the fact that the media and those important people seemed to be on Antonella and EJ's side, at least, and so did the jury, who voted on favour of them, making EJ's father forced to go out of state with a caution, but not without leaving them a very notorious allowance and a trustfund in name of EJ. 

It didn't took long for everybody to know that EJ's testimony was the key for that outcome. And even if it was what they planned, that didn't mean it didn't hurt EJ, it was his father after all, and what twelve year old don't want his father next to them to play baseball or any shit on weekends?. But EJ faced everything like a champ, trying his best to keep it up together for his mom, and he couldn't be more thankful to have Ricky next to him, not only when he had to go to court, watching him from the podium gave EJ the strenght he needed to tell everything, but also when he needed to crumble and only seemed able to do it alone in Ricky's arms, when he lied his mom saying they planned a movie night, Because that was EJ, he had this huge facade in front of everyone, like nothing could affected him, like he could do everything perfectly. But with Ricky he never felt that pressure to be perfect, he knew that he could crumble in million pieces and Ricky will gather them and help him put himself back together.

And Ricky didn't mind at all, he was more than willing to do that a million times, but he couldn't deny that it killed him inside seeing his friend slowly shutting himself for the rest of the world, though couldn't blame him, a shit like that could change anyone, but Ricky would do anything in his power to avoid EJ to complete lose himself (because he knew that losing EJ, was like losing a part of himself too) 

-So my father tried to catch me, but he tripped and fell like the last three rows of stairs -Ricky told his best friends recalling last night when his father and him were playing, they laughed for like fifteen minutes and was hoping that would cause EJ to laugh too, it has been a while since the last time he saw EJ laugh genuinely 

-Ha! -EJ huffed trying his best to sound amused, but there were not wrinckles in the corners of his eyes like they usually were when he was laughing, so Ricky knew he just did it to sound politely 

-Yes... It was funnier to see anyways -Ricky shrugged and grabbed a bite of his food, they have been in recess for a few minutes but lately in public they were mainly silent, EJ didn't feel talkative lately 

-I guess... -EJ said with a sided smile that it wasn't happy at all, he knew Ricky was just always trying his best to keep him entertained, to make him think in something that would bring back any joy, EJ was always trying to be okay in front of anyone but he couldn't bting himself to fake that in front of Ricky, so he sighed pushing his tray a little bit away and placing his hand on his lap over the table, out of nowhere he felt another hand tangling on his, interwining the fingers, he looked over at Ricky who gave him a reconforting smile caressing softly his knuckles, EJ's stomach always made a 360 grades flip when Ricky smiled at him, and even in his lowest points, that really made him feel like not everything in the world was fucked up -I... -EJ started to say, he wasn't sure what, but was interrupted by the ring of the bell indicating them that they had to run to the gym for their PE classes.

They played basketball, Ricky hated sports he really did, and EJ loved them, he was a natural on them so he was always chosen to be the captain on the matches, and didn't matter how bad Ricky was, he was always picked by EJ first, he didn't care about loosing a better shooter or a faster person, there was no way that EJ would let Ricky go to another team. That game went swiftly as usual, EJ and Ricky's team won (thanks to EJ mostly) and they headed to the dressers to shower and get ready for their last period.

-No! No! No! The fuck no!!! -Ricky exclaimed roaming inside his locker 

-What is it? -EJ asked curious looking at him, he was already showered wearing his pants and drying his hair with a towel, Ricky was only wearing a tower since they took turns to use the same shower 

-My clothes... I can't find them and... -Ricky stopped looking on the locker next to his, the lockers at their gym were open and didn't have a lock, you could use any empty when you arrive there since everyone on school use them for their PE classes, and in the locker next to the one he had chosen that day was a bag with a note - _"Remember when you dropped tomato soup on my white dress and said it would make a fashion statement? I never thanked you, so is time for you to make your own fashion statement now, love, Neens <3" _You have to be kidding me... -Ricky said taking the clothes out of the bag revealing some pink booty shorts with a lyme green crop top and some white lace panties 

-Bro what? -EJ said trying his best to not laugh aloud 

-She took my clothes!!! That fucker took my clothes and let me this!! I cannot wear this!!! -Ricky said rushed, he was not amused by that joke, especially because the soup incident was like almost a year ago and it wasn't on purpose 

-Chill dude, don't you have any other clothes change on your locker so i can bring to you? -EJ asked trying to calm his best friend 

-Why would I have moe clothes in my locker? 

-In case you spill youself something up or someone steals your clothes in gym class -EJ chuckled softly 

-Do I look like someone who thinks about the future? Of course not EJ, you know me -Ricky exclaimed loud, he was pacing from one place to another panicking -But do you have? If you say that is because you have! 

-I have like a white T only -EJ stood there with his arms folded over his chest and one hand over his mouth trying very hard to not laugh at his best friend missfortune 

-I... I guess that is better than this -Ricky said lifting up the green croptop, wondering where did Nini get that, it was too big to be hers, it seemed like she has picked Ricky's exact size 

-I don't know... I mean green makes your eyes look a little bit lighter and shiner... -EJ interrupted himself when he saw the death glare Ricky was sending him -Okay, okay, I'll bring you the T -EJ said raising his hands in sign of surrender and putting back his shirt and shoes quickly to sprint to his locker and bring his spare T shirt to Ricky. 

The T-shirt was a size bigger than Ricky's (It was obvious since EJ was taller than him) but it didn't hide the fact that Ricky was wearing pink booty shorts, also he walked weirdly, the panties were too tight in places that shouldn't be that tight. 

The walk from the lockers to the classroom was a hell, EJ walked very close to him putting his best straight face and thankfully not much people was around the hallways, only a couple of guys from a year older than them shout him _"Hey Bowen, nice legs"_ but EJ brushed them off tellking Ricky to ignore them, because he indded, had nice legs. 

They sat quickly not giving their classmates a lot of time to see Ricky's outfit, and when the bell rang EJ stood up to leave but Ricky pulled him back to the sit -What? -EJ asked confused 

-I'm not leaving until every other single soul leave the building -Ricky said serious 

-Don't be dramatic, then we will have to walk home! -EJ tried to argue with him 

-I do not care, I don't want anybody else from school to see me like this -Ricky urged and EJ shook his head slightly and sat back next to him, they were in confortable silence, and Ricky looked over at EJ who had a very pronounced frown and was bitting both his lips, Ricky sighed loudly -You wanna laugh... 

-What? No!!! -EJ said in a too pitchy tone to be real 

-You wanna laugh, I know that weird expression of you like you are constipated is because you are supressing your laugh...

-Okay, maybe I wanna laugh... but is because I remembered a joke totally not related to this situation -EJ said letting a small chuckle out, it was getting harder for him to keep it together 

-It is okay... laugh... but I'll remember this EJ and I'd laugh in one of your hard times -Ricky said pointing at him with his finger 

-I don't think I'll do lower than wearing women lingerie -EJ said exploding in laugher, and Ricky got offended at that, but only for like three seconds until he processed EJ's expression, he was laughing out loud, his hands on his stomach trying to control himself, and his eyes had wrinckles in the corner, those wrickles Ricky missed so much and haven't seen in months, he wanted to be mad at him for making fun of that hell of situation, but he couldn't, he was more than relieved to see EJ laughing and being his sassy self again, so he couldn't help but let a small chuckle out, and then another and before he knew both had stomach ache for laughing so much, and just because of that Ricky thought the embarassment was worthy. 

But that didn't mean he wouldn't get back at Nini later for that. 

_**fourteen years old** _

_**I can change everything about me to fit in  
You are not like the regulars  
The masquerade revelers** _

EJ and Ricky didn't look alike, and as they grew older their interests were more and more diferent, and that happen with a lot of friendships and you think that would make them drift apart, but you would be wrong, they were closer than ever. 

Ricky kept on theater but was mostly interested on the musical side of it, while EJ added a lot of sports to his routine, as the natural he was for it, it wasn't a weird thing that he became a jock and everybody in shcool knew him. 

But being that was not as cool as movies made it seem, there was a lot of pressure, there were unsaid norms and standars your teammates expected you to fullfill, and so EJ always was trying his best to do it, one thing was sacred, they would never mess up with Ricky, that was not debatable.

But when they were together he just followed their flow, and it was exhausting to pretend to be interested in bad music like Kanye West or care about the new shoe model Adidas launched, and the worst, pretend that he was attracted to all the girls they talked about. 

Don't get him wrong, the girls were pretty, but they didn't live on EJ's mind all the time (At least not in the way Tom Holland shirtless did) and EJ knew that he would never think about girls in that way, but he didn't know if it was safe to tell his teammates about that, not when one time he heard their friends bothering Christopher Ortiz and calling him gay for not wanting to go out with Elisa Maxwell, one of their classmates, that according to Jonah, the captain on the waterpolo team, was hot AF. 

-I just don't like her like that, I like Kourtney... -Christopher tried to defend himself but was useless, they kept calling him names.

Once they arrived Ricky's home after classes EJdropped himself on the bed letting out a loud sigh that he didn't know he was holding.

-Wow... who was keeping your breath away? -Ricky teased him dropping himself next to him 

-No one it's just that... ugh I'm tired -EJ said trying to not put his stress on his bff

-I'm tired too... but we need to do homework, and your geniusy in biology would help me -Ricky said and EJ let out a chuckle, feeling himself inmediately more relaxed 

-Genuisy is not a word Ricky... 

-See! That is a genuisy thing to know, I would be lost without you -Ricky said again gesturing with his hands -But homework, come one -Ricky repeated sitting up straigh and reaching for his backpack that he threw a few inches away 

-Yes, yes.. let's do that -EJ imitated his action but he stopped, and rubbed his face effusively with his hands and Ricky knew there was something else in his mind, he always did that when he was stressed about something 

-We're gonna do homework once you tell me what is bothering... -Ricky said placing his backpack away again and scooted over EJ to see his expression 

-It's nothing, don't mind me -EJ said trying to go get his backpack but Ricky stopped him making him sat next to him again 

-It isn't nothing if it's bothering you...come on... you can talk to me, you know -Ricky bumped their shoulders together softly and EJ knew he was right, if he could talk about it to someone it was Ricky 

-It's not a big deal... it's just that the boys from waterpolo keep talking about girls and it's like quite annoying... like it's there nothing else to talk about? -EJ blurted out with an annoyed huff -Like today, they were talking about Gina and how hot she was and Jonah as the douch he is, was saying that he would ask her out because he is sure he can get to second base with her in the first date and I just wanted to punch him in the face 

EJ covered his face with his hands again and let himself fall on his back grunting loudly -That is very, very shitty of him... but I am glad you didn't punch him because he is a lot bigger than you and I don't want you to get your ass whopped neither -Ricky joked leaning closer to EJ who pulled his hands away and looked over at him, not fighting the grin that always creeped into his face when he saw Ricky's toothy smile, the one he made everytime he joked 

-Yes, that wouldn't be nice... but would love that someone kick his ass 

-I'm sure that Gina can kick his ass if he tries something with her -Ricky said and actually EJ was sure about that, she was not some girl you could mess up with 

-Yes, you are right -EJ agreed and both laughed at that for a few minutes until the laugh fade slowly 

-So... you really don't like _like_ her? -Ricky asked him nervously, he knew Gina was very attractive, if not the most attractive girl in school

-Who? Gina? No, of course I don't -He was quick to answer 

-Oh good -Ricky said with a small smile avoiding his gaze

-Why? You like her? -EJ asked lifting himself to rest on his elbows, paying attention to Ricky's expressions cautiuosly 

-No, no, no... I was just curious -Ricky said quickly too and they both nodded tearing their eyes apart

-Oh, okay... -EJ said looking at the ceiling, it was weird talking about that, they never actually talked about their crushes or girls at all -But... but you like someone? 

-I... I don't -Ricky lied, he had come to the conclusion long time ago that he had feelings towards his best friend that weren't platonic at all, but he couldn't say that, not without risking losing him, and he was not about to do that, but also the curiosity won over him in that moment -And you? 

EJ froze, he also knew that it was not very fraternal the way his stomach flipped under Ricky's touch, on how Ricky smiling would bring nothing but light and joy into his life, and how when he felt down his body craved for Ricky's hold, but Ricky couldn't know that, he would be scared, but he also knew he would never feel about that way about any girl ever, and someday people would know, and if one person deserved to know that first was Ricky, and EJ was sure Ricky would support him, so he decided to take the risk and tell him -I do actually... 

-Oh... -Ricky mouthed very low, if they wouldn't be that close EJ wouldn't even hear it 

-Yes... for a time ago I think I have a crush on Tom Holland, thought before it, it was Dylan O'brien... with Dylan I realized I get crushes on guys... only -EJ said still looking directly to the wall, afraid to see if Ricky have taken that in a negative way

-Wait... so are you saying that you are gay? 

-Yes, at least I think so... yes 

-Have you tell anyone else yet? 

-Nope, you are the first one -EJ couldn't help it anymore and slowly turned to see Ricky's expression with the hope of catch a glimpse of what he could be thinking, he was expecting for him to look shocked, of maybe even dissapointed, but he met with the most fondly pair of eyes he has ever seen and a huge smile on his lips 

-I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me that, and I'm proud of you, no matter who you like, especially because Tom Holland is definetely the best spiderman -Ricky said and EJ let out a breath he didn't now he was holding with a loud laugh 

-Yes he is... so things won't change about us, right? -EJ asked nervous

-Of course not dude! How can you think that, you will be my best friend over all forever -Ricky said bumping him softly on the arm 

-Good -EJ gave him a huge smile back and Ricky's insides melted, he wanted to tell him that he also had a crush on Dylan O'brien, and that Tom Holland made him week on the knees, and that he would love to kiss EJ and hold his hand in the school, but he was afraid that his friend got scared. _Just because he is gay, doesn't mean he is attracted to you_ Ricky thought to himself, so he decided to brush the possibility to came out to him just yet -Anyways... I do really need help in biology 

-Come on then dumbass...

_**fifteen years old** _

_**I'm a mirrorball** _   
_**And I'll show you every version of yourself tonight** _

Ricky's fifteen birthday party was good, a lot of freinds attended, they drank a lot of fruit ponch that Ricky's mom made and ate a lot of pizza, Ricky even invited some of EJ's jock friends so he would get a better bond with them (He knew EJ wanted to be captain in the future, and getting the teammates on his side would be a great strategy). 

They also were saying goodbye to Nini, who had been accepted in the Youth Actors Conservatory all the way at Denver, she promised that they would been reunited on summer, and even if Ricky and her didn't have the most lovely relationship, she was someone Ricky have been used to see on daily basis, was it in school or when their parents meet up for dinners. He probably would miss to have someone to annoy, but he was mostly happy for her. EJ wasn't as close to her as Ricky, he didn't like how the girl always wanted to aim for the starring roles in plays even if it clearly wasn't a fit for her, but he enjoyed when she pranked Ricky, those banters never failed to make him laugh his ass off. 

After 7 pm everybody was already off to their homes, except for EJ, who volunteered himself to help them clean, and they would do a movie night after as usual.

-What are you in the mood to watch tonight? -Ricky asked EJ while they both were walking outside on the way to throw away the garbage 

-I was more in the mood to talk or shit... -EJ shrugged placing the bag inside the trashcans 

-Oh sure, anything in particular? -Ricky asked curious, their movie nights were not extrictely _movie_ nights, sometimes they played boardgames, or videos games, or as EJ just said, the just talked 

-Kinda... -EJ smiled softly and Ricky could notice he was hiding something -Why don't we go to the forest house? I feel like we haven't been there in years 

-Oh... sure -Ricky shrugged and followed the raven haired boy, they were silent the whole three minutes it took them to arrive there and when they entered it was as time hasn't passed, the bushes were filled with berries but perfectly trimmed, all the flowers were already sleeping but they looked really healthy -It's funny how even if we haven't come in months this place always looks the same, like a magical forest kinda shit

-Yes I like that... but not everything is the same -EJ said and Ricky looked at him confused 

-What do you mean? 

-You can't be that oblivious and not notice that I didn't give you a birthday present? -EJ crossed his arms over his chest and resting on a table that was filled with small plants 

-Well... I didn't put much thought of it, I imagined you would give it later to me.. or don't. You know you don't have to give me anything right? -Ricky said nonchalantly going towards a bush and grabbing some raspberries, he swore those were the best raspberries he has ever tried 

-What kind of best friend would I be if I don't get you a present? 

-You already are the best friend ever -Ricky shrugged with his mouth filled with raspberries, making his words harder to understand, but EJ did it perfectly and couldn't fight the grin and the blush on his face 

-Shut up -He said reaching behind some plants getting a box that had blue wrapping and a red ribon, they always wrapped their presents in those colors in honor of their favorite superhero -Happy birthday dumbass 

-What's this? -Ricky asked with a shy smile on his face grabbing the box 

-Well, open it and find out -EJ urged him and so Ricky obliged, he took the bow and placed it in the top of his head knowing that would make EJ giggle and proceeded to rip the paper apart, he opened the box finding a pair of bran new shoes, they were normal black shoes, but in the bottom sole there were two metal taps attached to the tip and the heel part

-Wha... how..? 

-I noticed how you look at Red when he dances and I knew that you wanted to do that but you have just been waiting for the little push... so here it is -EJ explained, that's how Ricky was, he always needed some reassurance that he will do good in something before even try it, he was not the kind of jump into a thing without thinking it through very, very much, especially when he knew that his other skater friends already teased him about liking theater and music, EJ didn't want Ricky to start drifting apart from his love to arts 

-I... I didn't expected this -Ricky said letting out a little sigh but with a huge grin on his face 

-That's the thing about surprises -EJ said getting closer to him and Ricky couldn't help but throw himself and wrap EJ in a very tight hug 

-Thank you so much, this is really cool -Ricky said with his face buried in the crock of EJ's neck and that was more than worthy for EJ, he could let himself get lost in Ricky's arms for hours without getting tired

-Okay, so let me see what you can do then... -EJ said giving a little jump and sitting himself on the table 

-Eh... I don't think this ground would work for this? -Ricky scratching the back of his neck, the ground on the green house was grass with only some flat stones to make a small road in the middle

-Do you think I would get you this great gift and not be prepared to have my well deserved demostration? -EJ raised an eyebrow and pointed to Ricky's left and he turned to see some tiles placed in a square about a meter and a half each side 

-You are so dumb ugh -Ricky shook his head smiling and rushed to put on his new shoes, he walked to the tiles and made some very small steps, like trying the sound of the shoes -So I've done this only like twice that I borrowed Red's shoes and he gave me some tips... so I probably will suck, like, a lot 

-Shut up and show me!!! -EJ shut him up and so Ricky laughed and began to dance, he didn't suck, but he needed more practice definetely, but for a person that have never had a lesson in his life he did it really good, he had rhythm and his hand/food coordination was a lot better than at playing sports, he finished making a small jazz hands and saying a small _ta-da_ that made EJ grin even wider -Woooo!!!! Amazing, showstopping, never done before!!! -EJ was shouting teasingly while walking towards Ricky 

-Shut up I sucked!!! -Ricky pushed him softly when he was close enough, trying to avoid his gaze, he knew his face must look like a tomato 

-You did not! You are amazing and you haven't even got lessons, when you do you are gonna be unstoppable!!! -EJ said standing in front of him, looking proudly -With your hair and your talent you could be the next Annie on Broadway

-Do you think it would be hurt enough to kick your ass with this shoes? -Ricky said looking at the shows jokingly and they both erupted in laugher, after it faded down a little bit Ricky walked towards EJ and wrapped him in another tight hug -Really thank you, so much, for everything you have no idea how important for me it's to have you always by my side, supporting every stupid idea I get 

-And you have a lot of stupid ideas -EJ said not breaking the hug -But honestly, you are so talented Ricky, you shouldn't hide that from anyone, you are gonna make it so big someday I just hope I can be at your side always 

-You are gonna do it as big or even bigger than me, I am sure, and I just wanna be there for you too -Ricky said tighten the hug, there was no place in the world the other would prefer to be than in eachother's arms 

-Wouldn't want it any other way -EJ said an they pulled apart just a few centirmeters, their arms still tangled with the other's, they both looked at their face, EJ had a very small smile that sent a warm wave throught Ricky's body, the wrinckles in his eyes were telling him that he was genuinely happy, and for that moment Ricky lost all control on his body and before he could reaction he was on his tip toes placing his lips softly over EJ's. 

It was only about two seconds before Ricky reacted and pulled apart, he looked over at EJ who's eyes were wide open in shock, inmediately Ricky started to panick -EJ... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't want to... I mean of course yes I wanted but not like... only cause you like guys doesn't mean you like me... I mean you can like me if you want but you don't have to and clearly you don't because we are friends and only friends... and oh fuck, please I ruined everything, right? Now we are gonna be uncomfortable and I just mixed everything and... -Before Ricky could kept his rambling EJ's lips were over his again, this time pressing harder as if he was trying to confirm that he indded liked him too, Ricky took three seconds to process everything and then let himself relax on the kiss, placing his hand on the crock of EJ's neck to bring him closer to him while EJ's hands were on Ricky's waist trying to get the same result, Ricky felt EJ's tongue graze softly over his lips, as if asking permession to enter and Ricky was quick to grant him the permission and roaming EJ's mouth with his own at the same time, it was the first actual kiss for both (both played spin the bottle once and had to gave a peck on the lips to a couple of girls they met in the party, that happened a little before EJ came out) and this was definetely different, the way they felt fireworks exploding in their stomach and how even if they were craving for air they couldn't find the will power to separete from eachother. 

After a few minutes they inevitable had to let go, but they did it so painfully slowly, showing the other how much they didn't want to let go, they kept their foreheads pressed and eyes closed, as if they were afraid it would be a dream and they would wake up if they opened their eyes -Please tell me I didn't read you wrong and ruined everything even more? -EJ asked teasingly but Ricky knew there was some nervousness in his tone 

-Read wrong the fact that I kissed you first? No... no you didn't -Ricky said giggling amused and EJ let a loud sigh he was holding 

-Thank god -EJ lifted his head and looked directly at Ricky who did the same -Hi 

-Hi -They both laughed again, as if they just took off a huge weight of their shoulders 

-How... when...? -EJ was still confused, he always thought Ricky was straight 

-With you... since like five years ago, I cannot pinpoint the exact moment but I remember wanting to be next to you and hold your hand and like never let you go... -Ricky shrugged avoiding his eyes a little bit because he was embarassed, but EJ had the fondest look on his face -And being into guys... I remember watching Percy Jackson and thinking how hot Anabeth was, but also how hot Percy was... 

Ricky shrugged and EJ let out a small laugh and leaned to give a small peck on his lips again that Ricky received gladly, they swore they could never get tired of eachother's lips -So.. you are bisexual? 

-Yes, I think I am, and you are the first person that I have told by the way...

-Thank you... And by the way I know I liked you too one time you held my hand and my stomach went like crazy -They both laughed at the confession, and when the laugh died they joined their lips again together for some more minutes.

-I think we need to head out back to home, my parents would ask why are we taking so long... -Ricky said between small kisses 

-Yes, yes let's go -EJ started to walk but just after three steps Ricky pulled him again 

-Just one more -And they kissed again, it was like they could never get satisfied, after ten more minutes of making out they walked home with their hands interwined -Hey... I was thinking not to tell out parents just yet... firstly because I wanna come out first and second... I don't want them to send you to the guest room when you stay over 

-A smart guy... I like that -EJ said and they let go of eachother's hands when they were close enough the house, they ate dinner and rushed to the room as if downstairs was on fire, once there they totally forgot about movies, homework or comic, they both stumbled on bed and made out the whole night until they fell asleep in eachother's arms.

_**Hush, when no one is around, my dear** _   
_**You'll find me on my tallest tiptoes** _   
_**Spinning in my highest heels, love** _   
_**Shining just for you** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So heads up... next chapter will start the sexyyy timez, so only that :P hope you liked it

**Author's Note:**

> Omg i think this is the longest thing I've ever wrote, so tell me what do you think and if you liked it, any feedback is more than welcome and remember to stream folklore by our lord and savior taylor swift :)


End file.
